You Saved Me
by Dorianimeyaoilover
Summary: Gaara has no connection with others except bonds of hate. But what happens if he is saved by our favorite blonde in an orange jumpsuit? How will this event change things? Chunin Exam Arc. Yaoi NaruGaa, Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

The forest always seemed to be full of life and has a certain feeling of peace to it in the daytime. The birds sing their songs and the wind blows a gentle breeze, making the leaves dance. However, this 'peace' doesn't affect a certain red-head as he hopped from tree to tree back to the village after his confrontation with the Uchiha.

'I am going to enjoy crushing his strength with my sand.' Thought Gaara with a smirk, the Uchiha was the strongest one out of all the participants in the Chunin Exams. As he kept going he didn't bother to dodge the kunai and shuriken thrown at him from somewhere in the trees on his right. The sand shot out from his gourd to block the attack before shooting out towards the attacker.

'He's fast.' Gaara noted as he came to a stop, the person had dodged his sand. "Who are you? Show yourself." It didn't sound much like a demand, since he said it in a monotone way, but has the air of a demand nonetheless. A deep chuckle resounded from one of the trees above before a person in gray and black jumped down.

"So, you are here for the chunin exams. I guess my hunch was correct."

"What do you want?" Demanded Gaara, crossing his arms while the sand swirled around his feet.

"You are quite well known in the wind country, to put it simply I would like to see if I am able to kill you." He couldn't see what this ninja looked like due to the fact that his face was wrapped in cloth except for his brown eyes, but can tell he had a sinister smirk on his face.

"Then you shall prove my existence." A slow, insane smile crept on the red head's face as he sent waves of sand at the missing nin. It was obvious this ninja was a wind user due to the fact that he was only using wind techniques to attack, each ranging in force.

"Pathetic." Commented Gaara, was this person even worth killing? Well, as long as his mother gets blood, right?

His comment caused the man to chuckle in amusement. "One thing you learn when battling a powerful opponent is that you sometimes have to cheat. So, I am not going to be the one that technically kills you."

Though he didn't let it show, the man's words confused Gaara. He didn't sense anyone else nearby, so what could this man mean. Before it can be pondered further, a wind technique that was more powerful than even Temari's jutsus went through his sand barrier and hit him like a giant fist.

Gaara's mind was in shock, the only thing he could register was the trees zooming by as he flew backwards, but then the trees came to an end which meant, he vaguely noted, that he was now in some kind of clearing.

A sudden rush of coldness came around his body and he started to sink. 'Water?' Gaara realized with a feeling of panic that he hasn't felt in a long time. Being a sand shinobi he never learned how to swim and he couldn't stand on the water seeing as he was under it. He couldn't help but thrash around as his sand floated in clumps around him uselessly. As he tried to claw to the surface he could hear the muffled laughter of the shinobi above, before he left seeing as his job was done. His lungs were burning and his vision started fading to black, he hasn't felt this helpless in a long time.

Being in water meant that even the Shukaku won't be able to come out and save him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NxG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man, I could have sworn I felt that chakra around here." Muttered Naruto as he edged towards the clearing. He had been out here to train by himself, since Pervy-Sage was off spying on the ladies in the hot springs. He had been training his butt of when he sensed a huge amount of chakra being released in an attack. Of course, he being Naruto had to check it out and see who it was.

He could have sworn he heard someone laughing as he approached the clearing, not the nice laugh either, before they left with a "so you Suna nin can really not swim, my work is done."

'What does he mean by that?' thought Naruto as he shot in to the clearing. With a pout he looked around to see no one, but he could have sworn he felt a fight going on. But wait, what was with that sand in the middle of the lake? Didn't a guy mention something about a suna nin not being able to swim? The realization was like a slap to the face.

"Holy crap, someone is drowning!" yelled Naruto, he hurriedly took off his shoes, jacket, shirt, and pants and scrambled into the water as fast as he could. As he approached the middle of the lake he couldn't help but wonder what was up with all this sand floating around. When he dived under, he didn't expect it to be who it was.

'Gaara?!' That creepy sand guy that crushed Bushy brow's arm and leg during the preliminaries. Who would have thought it would be him down here? He hesitated for a bit before he grabbed the red head's arm and pulled him to the surface. No matter how bad the red head was, Naruto couldn't let him die.

'This guy's gourd is a pain in the ass.' Thought Naruto bitterly, trying to get a good grip and stay afloat with that stupid thing on the sand nin's back. He was almost to the shore, it's a good thing he had a lot of stamina and strong muscles. Gaara better be thankful for this!

He let out a big gust of air as they collapsed on the ground, even if Gaara wouldn't like it Naruto had to remove the gourd so he can lay him flat on his back.

'Okay, uh how do you do CPR? First mouth to mouth, I guess.' Naruto slowly reached out to open the red head's mouth before leaning in and connecting their lips. He puffed air into Gaara's lungs, then pressed the red head's chest five times and repeated.

'Come on, I got to be doing this right!' He connected their lips again before he felt the body move under him, he pulled away and his eyes connected to aqua marine.

**Yay! New story! Let me know what you think! **

**This takes place before the hospital episode, so Naruto doesn't know about the Shukaku, yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little late, but here you go!**

How did he end up in this position? Oh that's right, he saved a fellow ninja from drowning like the hero he is and now he is pinned to a tree by sand while the person he saved stood in front of him looking at him expressionlessly.

"You know any other person would thank the person profusely for saving their life!" yelled Naruto indignantly to the red head, who didn't even blink at his shout.

"What were you doing to me?" said a raspy voice finally after a period of silence.

"Wha?" asked Naruto, stunned. "What do you mean?"

"You had your lips touching mine." Said Gaara stoically, which was really baffling considering the conversation. "I have heard that there was a method that is like that, that shows affection. Was that it?"

"Eh?! No, that was something called CPR!" exclaimed Naruto, struggling in vain against the sand that didn't even budge. Did Gaara think he was kissing him? It also seemed like he doesn't even know about kissing. "It is a revival method, mostly with drowning!"

"I see." Was the short reply. Another period of silence with Naruto still pinned to the tree.

"Uh, can you let me go now since you know nothing happened?" asked Naruto. "Shouldn't I be set free as a sign of gratitude for saving you?" It's what he deserved right? He hoped the red head wasn't murderous enough to kill someone who saved him.

Gaara looked contemplative, causing Naruto to mentally cross his fingers. The sudden loss of sand caused Naruto to fall ungracefully on the ground, earning a mouth full of sand. The sand in the gourd was still wet and hard to manage so Gaara used the sand from the ground to pin the blonde.

"Alright, I will let you go this time." Said Gaara as he walked away without looking back, leaving the blonde sitting there spitting out sand.

"What..the..hell…was..that about?" Naruto muttered between spitting. Sure, he was glad he didn't get crushed by sand, but he wasn't thanked he was given a _warning_. That guy wouldn't know thankfulness if it bit him in the butt.

"Yeah, you're welcome, no brows!" yelled Naruto to the empty tree line, as he stomped in the opposite direction. He was going train while there was still light out, he had to kick a certain Hyuuga's butt after all.

NxG

"Oh, there you are, Gaara." Greeted Temari nervously and relief before she noticed something. "W..why are you all wet?" Kankuro looked over curiously as well. A glare from the youngest sibling was their only answer, causing the two to flinch and sweat nervously.

"It is none of your concern." Said Gaara coldly, before heading up to the roof. The two let out an audible sigh of relief when he exited the room.

Kankuro turned to Temari. "I wonder what happened. Gaara hates water, he can't even swim." A shrug was all Temari could give.

"I don't know." Replied the fan user. "Something happened, I just hope whatever it was doesn't have any consequences."

A grumbled agreement came from the puppet user.

Meanwhile Gaara sat on top of the roof, still as a statue. He just couldn't get what happened, no one has ever tried to save him before. It was always people trying to kill him or would stand by because they knew he couldn't get hurt. Yet, someone did and now his chest feels funny. What is this feeling?


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: I'm sorry. I can be a slow updater sometimes. But just keep waiting patiently because I will always update eventually, I try not to make you guys wait too long.**

"Open up! Open up! Open this door now!" An angry male voice shouted as he banged on a door. A confused boy and girl answered.

"Uh, what's up?" asked Kankuro in confusion, feeling a bit of fear at the anger coming from their sensei.

"You idiots!" reprimanded Baki harshly, his unconcealed eye glaring at them piercingly. "Didn't I tell you not to let him out of your sight?" The air felt like it had gone down a few degrees as the siblings gasped in horror glancing at each other, they ran to the room where the youngest should be. Unfortunately, they were greeted with an empty room when they opened the door.

"Oh no. Gaara is gone!" said Temari in horror. Baki stalked past the two frozen in the doorway and stopped at the window.

"This is bad." Growled Baki, as he glared out the window. Kankuro looked at their sensei hesitantly.

"Where do you think he went?"

~~~~NxG~~~~

Naruto rubbed his aching cheek, moving his eyes around in paranoia. Ever since he woke up this morning he has been feeling watched. Which hindered his training and on a day where pervy sage was actually helping him instead of peeking at women. The old coot showed no mercy to his distracted state and landed a strong punch to his face. After the spar the perv told him to have dinner with a pretty girl and get his head cleared.

'Whatever that means.' Thought Naruto, as he walked through town warily. He was not used to people stalking him, there was no reason to stalk him. He wasn't popular (the good kind), cool, or handsome (well the girls don't think so) it was Sasuke that got stalked.

'Yet this is going on!' shouted Naruto, mentally.

"Naruto?" A female voice asked from in front of him. The blonde looked ahead to see his teammate Sakura standing there looking curious and confused.

"Oh hey, Sakura!" said Naruto with his trademark grin, trying not to worry her or seem suspicious. However it didn't seem to work since he received a skeptical look from her.

"Are you ok, Naruto? You're acting kind of weird." Asked Sakura worriedly. Naruto put his hands behind his head in an effort to look casual to the people around him.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just going to get something to eat after all that training I did!" said Naruto, hoping he was successfully telling Sakura 'not here' with his eyes. The pinkette's widened eyes answered that question. "Would you like to join me?"

"Uh, sure" said Sakura, after a bit of pondering. "There is a place down the street we can go to."

Naruto was about to protest, but then thought that it would be better if he didn't go to Ichirakus because then his stalker would know where to look for him and he would never eat there peacefully! So, he swallowed his tongue and walked with her to the small restaurant, hoping the people running it was nice.

"Table for two, please." Sakura said to the young man behind the podium, feeling a little confused as to why Naruto hasn't said anything when they entered through the door. The blonde was chatting her ear out outside a minute ago, now he wasn't even letting the guy at the podium get a good look at him.

Of course, Naruto could tell Sakura was confused by his attitude, especially when he practically hid behind her as they were escorted to their table. Normally, he wouldn't care if someone saw him and kicked him out, since he was used to it and would then vow that everyone would respect him one day, but Sakura was here with him and it would only cause unneeded questions if there was a big fuss over the fact he was in here.

"Just wait here and your waiter will be here shortly." Said the man pleasantly before walking away, causing the blonde to relax in his seat.

"What was that all about, Naruto?" demanded Sakura in a hushed tone.

"It's nothing, Sakura." Smiled Naruto nervously. "I'm just a little uncomfortable being here." It was technically the truth.

"A little uncomfortable, huh?" muttered Sakura unconvinced, but let it go for the moment. "So, what is it that's got you so paranoid earlier?"

"Hello, I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" The waitress interrupted the conversation with a cheerful smile. "Are you guys ready to order or do you want a little bit longer and order the drinks?"

"I think we are ready to order." Sakura smiled politely. "Naruto?" She gestured for him to go first, honestly the blonde barely even looked at the menu because he was so preoccupied with his thoughts. He ordered the first thing his eyes landed on, then went back to his thoughts. It doesn't seem like whoever has been stalking him hadn't followed them inside, since he doesn't feel that prickling on the back of his neck. They weren't by a window, so he is completely out of sight. Who was following him, though?

"Naruto!" Naruto jumped at Sakura's growl, the nervous sweat is an instant reaction.

"Uh, what is it, Sakura?" Naruto chuckled nervously, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You spaced out." Grumbled the pinkette, giving her teammate a small glare. "Anyways, you were about to explain to me what has got you so nervous."

"Well, you see." Started Naruto, looking down at the table, trying to think of a way to explain his situation. "I feel like I'm being stalked." There he said it, but Sakura didn't seem like she was truly understanding the situation he was in.

"Naruto, you were on a busy street." Explained Sakura in her usual 'Naruto, you idiot' tone. "So, there are going to be people going the same direction as you."

"You don't understand, Sakura!" said Naruto in exasperation. "I have been feeling like I am being watched all day!"

"You're not just being paranoid, right?" asked Sakura with a raised brow. The blonde put a hurt expression on his face.

"That's so cold, Sakura, an awesome ninja like me can sense I'm being stalked."

"Uh huh." said Sakura flatly, smiling at the waitress who set their food. When she left Sakura continued with a sigh. "All right, Naruto, what is the reason why you're being stalked?"

"Reason?" asked Naruto taking a bite of his food, this pasta stuff wasn't half bad.

"Yes, reason." Said Sakura exasperated. "About who and why a person is supposedly following you." As she took a bite she muttered in her food. "Hinata is in the hospital, so it isn't her."

"Eh? What did you say, Sakura?" asked Naruto with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, nothing!" Sakura waved her hand with a nervous laugh before getting serious again. "Thing is, Naruto, you don't know any vital information about the village, aren't the strongest one in the exams, and you're not very popular with the girls, no offense." Yet, Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't offended.

"So, you don't believe me?" asked Naruto sounding hurt and betrayed. He would have figured that his own teammate would believe him when he says he is being followed.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you!" Sakura hastily explained. "It's just hard to believe that someone would choose you to follow." Well, now he felt like a giant boulder has crushed him. "Oh, you know I don't mean it like that!" Sakura hung her head in defeat.

"Okay, so what do I do?" asked the blonde, who is almost finished with his food.

"Well," said Sakura thoughtfully. "You have been around your sensei that is training you, right?" She got a nod in reply. "And they didn't say anything about sensing any bloodlust?" Naruto shook his head thoughtfully, pervy sage may spend the whole training sessions spying on ladies down at the river, but he doubted the old geezer was neglectful enough not to warn or protect him if he sensed someone that meant him harm.

"Then I don't think you should be too worried, who knows it might be someone trying to play a joke on you." Naruto bristled at the theory. Whoever had the balls to pull a prank on him, the prank master, will get pranked so hard their head will spin.

"I would love to see them try." Muttered Naruto darkly, before brightening up. "Thank you for your help, Sakura!"

"No problem." Smiled Sakura, as they stood and went to the front to pay. Naruto, being the gentleman he was, paid for the meal and they walked their separate ways. Sure enough, the minute he was outside the feeling of eyes on him was back. As casually as he could he walked home. Of course with it being almost dark, being followed was more unnerving than before!

When he finally approached his door, he unlocked and jumped inside before slamming and locking it again. Next he locked the windows and closed the blinds then let out a sigh of relief, feeling safe and secure in his home. Exhaustion finally taking over his body, Naruto went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Unlike the other times, the blonde locked the bathroom door after he was inside. Taking off his shirt and turning to the sink to grab his toothbrush, he did not expect to see an eye sitting on the sink staring at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

**My finals are over! I should be updating my other story, but I was getting so much love from you guys I had to type another chapter for this fic. ^.^**

**Hope you liked it, till next time.**


End file.
